


Something Wrong

by GraarPlacemat



Series: Three Boys in Love [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraarPlacemat/pseuds/GraarPlacemat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is spending a little too much time with one Annie Leonhardt. Jean and Marco fear the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Tumblrnon asked for Jean and Marco getting a little jealous, so here it is. It's a little sad, but of course everything ends up okay. :)  
> I also feel like I should just say... A Dance for Three hasn't updated in quite a while, and I haven't made any significant progress on the final chapter for nearly two months. I think it's time to just call it on that one. I might finish it in a sudden burst of inspiration, but for now, I think it's better just to say it's not going anywhere. Sorry. :(

Eren’s phone buzzed. Jean, who was checking the brownies he’d tossed into the oven on Marco’s whim, glanced over and saw that it was Annie. He squinted in suspicion.

Seconds later, Eren came dashing in from the bedroom, where he’d been studying. “Is that Annie?!” he blurted, then snatched the phone up before Jean could reply. Jean frowned as Eren put the phone to his ear.

"Hey," he said, breathlessly, "Yeah, it’s me. Yeah. You mean, now?" He covered the microphone. "Hey, Jean, we didn’t have anything planned tonight, right? It was just studying and stuff?"

Jean nodded slowly.

"Cool." He put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, sounds great. I’ll be right there. Should I get - huh? No? Okay." He hung up. "I’m gonna go hang out with Annie for a while! See you later!"

"That’s pretty sudden," Jean commented. "I thought you had to prepare for when Mikasa comes to visit."

"I’m making good progress! And I’ve been working on something with her - Annie, I mean." Eren seemed to contemplate something, then grabbed his jacket from off of the back of one of their chairs. 

"This is the first I’ve heard of that."

"Oh, really? Well, it’s been going on for a while. Anyway, I’d better get going! Enjoy the brownies, tell Marco where I am, so on and so forth -" he cut off just long enough to press a little kiss to Jean’s cheek "- I’ll probably be back around eleven!"

"See you," Jean murmured, and the door slammed. He stared at it for a couple moments more, then made a lunge for his own phone and dialed Marco.

_"Hi, Jean! I’ll be right up, I just got back with the eggs -"_

"He’s gone to see Annie again!"

_"Just a minute - Hi, Eren, what are you up to?"_

"That’s what I’m trying to - oh."

Jean shut up just long enough to hear the muffled tones of Eren’s voice. He sounded every bit as harried as he’d been with Jean. He heard Marco reply cheerfully and the two of them parted ways.

_"Sorry about that. Just hold down, I’ll be right up and we can talk about whatever it was you were calling about -"_

"Marco, you don’t get it! Eren’s going to see Annie again!"

_"Jean, I’m literally -"_

"Look, I know you think I’m being weird about it, but he’s practically always over there lately, and I for one -"

The front door opened, revealing Marco, raising an eyebrow at Jean while holding a grocery bag in one hand and using his shoulder to wedge his phone against his opposite ear.

"Hi, Jean."

"It’s just fishy, is all I’m saying," Jean informed him, not letting Marco’s entrance deter him and hanging up his own phone.

"I don’t think Eren could ever cheat on us! And if he was, I don’t think he’d be able to keep it secret for long." Marco strode up, kissing Jean on the same cheek Eren had, and set his bag on the counter. "He’s even worse about secrets than you are."

"Okay, then, what do  _you_  think he’s doing with her?”

"She and Armin just broke up. Maybe he’s providing emotional support."

"One," Jean countered, "When, in your entire time knowing her, has  _Annie The Maneater Leonhardt_ ever needed moral support with  _anything_?”

"There’s a first time for everything! And they were together a long time."

"She was with Reiner and Bertholdt for way longer! And there were two of them! She didn’t let her breakup with them get to her! And, for that matter,  _she_ broke up with  _Armin -“_

"Jean," Marco sighed, and it brought Jean up short. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Come on. Let me delude myself a little. I don’t want to think that he’d…"

Silence hung between them. Jean tried to turn it around. “Look, Marco, I… I always jump to conclusions, don’t I? And they’re wrong, like, five hundred percent of the time. I mean… It’s Eren. He’s too righteous to cheat.” He bit his lip. “I think.”

Marco buried his face in his hands, and Jean heard him sob. “We’re losing him,” he weeped.

"We are not fucking losing him," Jean said fiercely, putting his arm around Marco and squeezing, "And if we are, we’re sure as hell gonna do everything to get him back. You got that? We’ll get him back."

Marco looked into Jean’s eyes, tears making their way down his cheeks. He managed a weak smile, and Jean forced himself to smile in return.

And then they both jumped a foot in the air when the front door burst open.

"Sorry again, Annie - hey, guys, I forgot my -" Eren and Annie both stopped dead when they saw the scene before them. "Oh, god, what’s wrong? Marco?" He quickly stepped forward, Marco flinching slightly before Eren cupped his face in his palms, angling it downward so he could look into it with his wide, worried green eyes. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked the question quietly, sweetly.

Jean found himself making eye contact with Annie, who, despite her usual iron facade, was looking spooked. “Should I leave?” she asked under her breath.

Despite himself, Jean squinted. “No,” he grumbled, “You’d better stay.”

"Don’t pretend, Eren," he heard Marco say, pulling away from his shorter beau. "Go to her. She’s the one you really want."

Eren stared incredulously up at him. “Who are you talking about? I’ve never wanted anyone more than you and Jean.”

Surprisingly enough, Annie snorted. Marco and Jean looked at her.

"You guys definitely have something wrong here."

Eren glanced from one of his boyfriends to the other, then to Annie. Then, he snorted too. “Oh, god, her? No way.”

"Not if we were the last two people on earth," Annie added mirthfully, shaking her head pointedly.

"What?" Marco said numbly, at the same time as Jean ejaculated, "Seriously?!"

"Of course not!" Eren assured them, laughing in earnest now. "No, I’ve been - well, she helped you, Jean, so I’m returning the favor!"

"Helped -" Jean frowned. "You mean, back in freshman year? Getting the three of us together?"

"I’ve got a little crush on his sister," Annie explained, "and Sasha. I want in with them. He’s helping me out - they’ve already told him they wouldn’t mind a polyamorous relationship."

Marco looked at Jean. Jean looked back at Marco. They both looked at Eren.

"I can’t believe I actually doubted you!" Marco blurted, crying even harder now. "Jean, you idiot, planting all these thoughts in my head!"

"I am so fucking sorry," Jean laughed in relief, feeling tears come into his own eyes. "I’m so sorry, Eren, Marco, I shouldn’t have -"

"No, no," Eren gushed, seeming overwhelmed with both his boyfriends crying at him and also laughing a little himself, "I was probably acting really sketchy, if you were thinking that. I’m sorry for making you worry. I’m really, really sorry."

Wordlessly, Marco pulled them both closer, nuzzling their hair. They stayed like that for a long moment.

Annie coughed.

"Um. Sorry," Eren mumbled, attempting to extricate himself from the grip of the two taller men and failing, "Do you think we could do this tomorrow?"

"I would’ve said the same," Annie agreed, and turned to the door. "Have a good night, guys."

She left, leaving the three of them in pleasant silence. Eren sniffed.

"Jean, did you burn the brownies?"

And just like that, their normal lives re-commenced.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post;  
> http://missplacemat.tumblr.com/post/97437337343/hello-i-am-so-so-sorry-that-this-took-so-long


End file.
